Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 May 2016
10:16 Hey Edwin. 10:16 Morning~ 10:17 Oh, seems there is no one here, bye! 10:28 Morning for me :S 10:28 What level are you now? 10:29 875. *sigh* 10:55 hey 11:05 Anyone 11:05 @ChaneyTheSamurott 11:05 Yes? 11:06 I am running for chatmod :P 11:06 Along with edwin 11:08 Cactus please 11:08 Hey, was that a sock 11:08 Yes. 11:08 Of who? 11:09 User:GEOROS 11:10 She already tried to use User:LindaWatson to come here. 11:11 Both her and GEOROS use ú in f-word, í in s-word and d-word. 11:11 Don't worry. 11:11 I am frequently on chat. 11:12 So am I or Dragon. 11:12 I believe making myself a chatmod will be perfect for my job. 11:13 YOU IDIOT 11:13 Get rekt and DUNKED ON 11:14 @ChaneyTheSamurott 11:14 Block this dumbhead 11:14 clusterfck 11:14 SHUT UP 11:14 @ChaneyTheSamurott 11:14 DUDE BAN THIS GUY 11:14 Thank god 11:16 10.18 만세! (Founding date of wikia) 11:16 You tried to suceed 11:16 @ChaneyTheSamurott 11:16 @ChaneyTheSamurott 11:16 CHANEY 11:17 let's burp 11:17 *sigh* Fiona, you are going nowhere. 11:17 Chaney 11:17 Why are you AFKing 11:17 Yes? 11:18 Because I am getting ready to school. 11:18 You have to make me chatmod for a whi;e 11:19 Maybe I can spy on some bad guys 11:19 Hey 11:19 Hey 11:21 I have been 2 years and 2 Days EXACTLY ON THIS WIKIA 11:23 I am here since October 2, 2015 11:23 The badge layout changed 11:23 Glitch, No it didn't 11:26 What level are you on Michael? 11:29 Hi Lucas 11:29 Hi Flockky 11:29 Hi Flockky 11:29 1729 sucks 11:30 But it's just medium for me 11:30 wait..are you playin on mobile 11:30 Hard for me 11:30 At the moment yes 11:30 same version as web? 11:31 nv 11:31 Yeah 11:36 Hey 11:36 Flockky and Lucas 11:36 I have a speech 11:36 Would you like me as Chatmod 11:37 Why not? You're good, and you're active on chat 11:37 dude 11:37 I don't see the cons of having more chat mods 11:37 I am asking the other people 11:37 Well... 11:37 Hmmm 11:37 Mr Poh, Just one support is NOT enough. 11:37 I see most of the times you're on chat. 11:37 Lol 11:38 And Mr Lopez, 11:38 #Lol for saying last names xD 11:38 This is probably good that I should be a chatmod 11:38 Yes 11:39 I've notice no more negative feedbacks after a long time 11:39 You don't know my last name XD 11:39 Lol 11:39 What is it 11:39 I won't reveal my last name 11:39 Nahasapeemapetilon (rofl) 11:39 (notrly) 11:40 Dude what is the real last name 11:40 I don't reveal it 11:41 You never revealed it to anyone 11:41 Cassanova XD 11:41 (orly) 11:41 (orly) 11:41 Juan XD 11:41 o.o 11:41 Ohh 11:41 (orly) 11:41 I thought you were american 11:41 I remembered before I went inactive XD 11:41 (notrly) :P 11:41 DUDE REVEAL THE TRUTH 11:41 #notmyreallastname 11:41 Ok, my last name is... 11:42 Cena :P 11:42 Abcdefghijklmopqrstuvwxyz (rofl) 11:42 Dragon's real last name is CENA 11:42 John Cena. 11:42 Reality: CENA SUX., 11:42 O/ 11:42 Hi Mashito Sato 11:42 Hi. Do you like furries? 11:43 What's that? 11:43 What are furries 11:43 日本人ですか？ 11:43 Are you Japanese? 11:43 Like the thing on my profile picture? 11:43 No. 11:43 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/fb/Anthro_vixen_colored.jpg OHHHHHHHH 11:43 I thought you were Japanese 11:43 because of the username? 11:44 Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. That's none of your things. 11:44 Cause Mashito （ましと） and Sato （さと） are Japanese names 11:44 Nobody cares. 11:44 Quit being rude 11:44 I am not much into furries. 11:44 I am not familiar with furries, 11:44 I like dragons though 11:45 K. 11:45 Is it even wrong to be curious, Mashito? -_- 11:45 Yes. 11:45 -_- 11:45 ... 11:45 Explain why is it wrong. 11:46 It can get you into trouble. 11:46 Ok? 11:46 Mashito> 11:48 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:336501 11:48 What should I eat to dinner? (The salad is my lunch) 11:49 Steak. 11:49 Macaroni and Cheese 11:49 No steak. 11:49 Fruit salad Sin 11:49 Hello 11:49 Hey 11:49 Sin and Mashito 11:50 Would you like to join a CCS Club 11:50 No. 11:50 @It's a Sin: I recommend curry :P 11:50 Why 11:50 I would rather join furry club. 11:50 Dude 11:51 You need to take a little break from furries 11:51 Lucas, do you know some good recipe? 11:51 No, I'm bad at cooking XD 11:51 Fuck off. 11:51 ... 11:51 o.o 11:51 Shut up. 11:51 o.o 11:51 Shut up B... 11:51 Next time come back and use profanities = Ban 11:51 DUDE DID YOU READ THE RULES 11:52 Long time stuck at 142, Mashito? That lose your interest to CCS? 11:52 I don't play that game that often. 11:53 Are you a detrimental user? 11:53 MASHITO 11:53 Why did you swear 11:53 And you insulted my friend 11:53 None of your things. 11:53 Swearing isn't allowed in this wiki. 11:53 Are you a kid who didn't read the rules? 11:53 Don't call me a kid. 11:54 Dude 11:54 I read the rules when I first joined 11:54 Michael, PM. 11:54 Okay 11:54 I read the rules too. 11:54 that is important, reading rules. And you don't care, Mashito? ... 11:54 How did he swear? 11:54 Rules are meant to be followed. 11:54 ,Flockky? 11:54 F**K OFF 11:55 When? 11:55 ^ 11:55 recently 11:55 No, I'm bad at cooking XD 11:55 11:55 Mashito Sato 11:55 **** off. 11:55 4 minutes ago, to be exact. 11:56 I am guessing that you hate furries. 11:56 But IRL, you're bad at cooking, Grass? :P 11:56 That was Lucas' line 11:56 I don't hate furries 11:56 I mean if addressed to you, Grass? 11:56 Then don't tell me to take a break from them. 11:57 Dude 11:57 Okay 11:57 I mean like, if you gonna talk about furries, why don't you go to a furries wiki? 11:57 Furries are the characters in Zootopia, right? 11:57 11:57 ^ 11:57 ^ 11:57 Can be. 11:57 You can express your interest in furries in a Zootopia wiki if you want to. 11:59 Yeah. I think you came here just to know if someone here has interest to Furries. 11:59 Sorry though, I didn't watch Zootopia 11:59 Heard it was a nice movie. 11:59 it was. 12:00 Hey Mega 12:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Xv6WDkWXv0 awesome 12:01 Good to know when you lag 12:01 AFK says only that you are away 12:02 *Gone Crushin' 12:02 :P 12:02 Wow, yesterday in nutshell 12:02 "You lose my Finnish S" 12:03 Guys 12:03 Chatmod support please 12:03 Do you want me as chatmod 12:03 No 12:03 SUPPORTS: 2 12:03 Mega why 12:03 Look at yourself 12:03 Because you were a determital user in the past 12:04 That doesn't mean I am still bad... 12:04 determital :P 12:04 #tupo 12:04 No, you mean detrimental. 12:04 Mega 12:04 But unlike me, you've been continuously detrimental 12:04 I once got banned 12:04 And that day I haven't violated rules 12:05 Mega... 12:05 But I don't know of others 12:05 Learn to give chances 12:05 12:05 What's wrong with it? 12:05 SUPPORTS: 3 12:06 If you're going to apply as mod why there's no blog about it? 12:06 lol why that curly bracket, carl :P 12:06 I was about to make one. 12:06 You don't do anything with just asking 12:06 No one believes you, if you have no evidence that people agrees with you 12:07 Back 12:18 O/ 12:18 Houroso 12:18 Oh god 12:18 poopie 12:18 Dpn 12:18 Don't ban first 12:18 What does it mean? 12:18 Poopie, are you referring to yourself? 12:18 lol 12:18 Lucas 12:18 XD 12:18 ADMINS KICK LUCAS HE SAID 12:18 Because Roposo, if I called you a poopie, it would be an insult to all the poopies in the world 12:19 (rofl) 12:19 LOL Lucas XD 12:19 CARL 12:19 XD 12:19 What made you think I would be a determital useer 12:19 I am not 12:19 Make it higher 12:19 Michael, sorry for downgrading my stance. 12:19 :( 12:20 Dude what made you think that 12:20 Look at all the other detrimental users out there. 12:20 They are all worse than Michael. At least we don't find any problems with Michael. 12:20 Fine!!! 12:20 Michael supporter 12:20 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia watches Carl revert her edit 12:20 OOPS 12:20 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia rewind... 12:21 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia his edit 12:21 There! :) 12:22 Okay 12:22 So basically 12:22 And I am being also insulted by the trolls. 12:23 Which means they don't want be to be part of their group 12:23 We can insult trolls =) 12:23 Look at all the other detrimental users out there. They are all worse than Michael. At least we don't find any problems with Michael. 12:23 -Lucas Travis Poh (2016) 12:24 Poopie Alert! 12:24 poopie 12:24 Feel free to extend if month is not enough 12:24 Block the filter of the word poopie 12:24 Mega 12:24 That's not possible 12:24 The filter woks only on usernames 12:26 :D 12:26 hello 12:27 o/ 12:27 I went to Cebu last week lol 12:27 Are you a Filipino? 12:27 on my camping trip I prob. said earlier 12:27 yes 12:27 i am 12:27 oh 12:28 nope, you just recently said to me now 12:28 lol 12:28 what does it mean :Gone Crushin'" 12:28 Away 12:28 AFK 12:28 ok 12:29 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:341513 Yay! Should I be promoted now? 12:29 We should change level 347 to somewhat hard and I don't know why 191 will become somewhat hard 12:29 How do you use Youtube Player :/ 12:29 congrats mike~ 12:29 ! 12:30 Wow! Instant supports! 12:30 Why did I not see your username on the top right, Michael? 12:30 whoa 12:30 well, i'm just an ordinary usert 12:30 Well, my friends were just spying on the wikia I think 12:31 And then they noticed the thread 12:31 Template:Youtube Music Player How do you use this template? XD 12:31 Now I'm going to make a stance for both threads who are candidates for chatmods 12:31 when can I be something at least? 12:31 Yay one of my best days in CCSW 12:31 i feel really happy 4 u 12:32 I am gonna be a Chat moderator today or tommorow 12:32 everyone's supporting u man, keep it up! 12:32 Jncrushcandies, Happy for me? 12:32 of course Mike 12:32 Yes you will. 12:32 Thanks! 12:32 Also one day, I will become an admin. 12:32 Someone even said Long Live Michael 12:32 Support 12:32 Long Live Michael! 12:32 12:33 Flockky post your stance on my thread 12:33 For proof 12:34 Hey, even an Anon supported me! 12:35 Done 12:35 i'm going to experiment with AFK ok? 12:35 ok 12:35 gr8 12:35 Me too. 12:35 Am I away? 12:35 i saw u yeah! 12:36 just now 12:36 Ah, ok. 12:36 ok 12:36 lol 12:36 flockky, it's 8:33 here 12:36 rite? 12:36 No, 8:36 PM. 12:37 mine says 8:33 though 12:37 8:37 PM now 12:37 To users who are good in template making: Can you insert this song in my profile in the YouTube player template? Thanks! Song link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76H2zO5f6ao 12:37 You're probably 3 minutes advanced 12:37 I'm at 8:37 12:37 I have Youtubeplayer saw the code 12:37 Help me edit please XD 12:37 I'll message wall you Lucas 12:37 Ok 12:37 Southeast Asian timezone = 8:37 12:38 Emma's opposing you as chatmod, though, Michael 12:39 test 12:39 I just qouted her 12:40 anyways, over 10 people over 1. Michael, it's a sure win. 12:40 here we go again... 12:40 *turns on north korean music* 12:40 Oh no, the support trend broke. 12:40 :( 12:41 augh and awww 12:41 Don't worry, It's just 1 oppose. 12:42 What about Edwin? 12:42 ya 12:42 Edwin still has the trend 12:42 I supported both of u 12:43 Well I have a feeling that Michelle will also oppose Edwin 12:44 maybe 12:44 Prime! 12:44 Who? 12:44 Carl should be admin 12:44 Do you want me as a chatmod? 12:44 Why do you think I wanted you? 12:44 Because I want you to be chat mod 12:45 Who? 12:45 Hey Wildon! 12:45 Hey Wildones =) 12:45 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:341513#17 12:45 Hello, two bureaucrats!!!! :) 12:45 Okay, tHE BUREAUCRATS 12:45 Hi two b-crats 12:45 Do you want me as chatmods? 12:45 Chatmod 12:46 hmm 12:46 If there are two bureaucrats here, why 3primetime3 isn't on the chat list?? 12:46 Hello Wildones! 12:46 Prime is recently left 12:46 Wildones 12:47 He has left the chat soon after mentioning two bureaucrats. 12:47 Do you want me as chatmod??? 12:47 Power hungry much? 12:47 lol 12:47 loll 12:47 I find grumpy cat cute literally 12:47 (cute) 12:48 Wildon: would you nominate me in the near future? 12:48 Wildones PM... 12:48 Lol 12:48 same 12:48 wildon, pm 12:49 Lucas, PM. 12:50 (awkward silence) 12:50 And it beats to the sound of silence 12:51 @Carlsaga07 I didn't see any PM :/ 12:51 PM me. 12:53 You did! 12:56 lol 12:56 Guys 12:56 Thegreattttt should be nominated 12:56 Alexander the Great? 12:57 I'll set up a nomination. I'll nominate her for Rollback 12:57 no 12:57 Him 12:57 this user 12:57 ya, exactly him 12:57 do you agree? 12:57 BRUH. WHY DO YU THENK EVEHREIWAN IS AE GURL. 12:57 wha? 12:57 (PickyPanda, Thegreattttt) 12:57 oh ya 12:58 the name and the profile pic 12:58 I though Wildon was a boy and yes he is 12:59 I'm nominating thegreattttt 12:59 Hmm... If I were not a boy, then I am... 01:01 a no-no cat 01:03 A bear 01:04 Chat wake up 01:04 @Carlsaga07 01:04 @Flockky II 01:04 @LucasH181 01:04 Poke them Michael! 01:04 poke em 01:05 would u support for da greattttt? Check the forum 01:05 You pinged me Mike 01:05 U never pinged me Flockky 01:05 Jncrushcandies 01:06 pinged? 01:06 maybe 01:12 (marks awkward silence again) 01:16 quietly lefts 01:20 bye 01:21 okay cya 01:32 ded chat 01:38 @Flockky II 01:38 @Carlsaga07 01:38 @LucasH181 01:38 @Megaphantaze 01:39 @AIDCG 01:39 @Michael, The Lord Of Wikia 01:40 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CandyCrusher4569 why 01:43 @Jncrushcandies 01:43 bai 01:46 Lasttime 01:46 Use pings for emergency only 01:52 Bye. 02:09 Deadlie 02:09 Gtg now See you guys 02:09 o/ 05:24 Hey 05:24 BREAKING NEWS ON CCSW 05:25 Thread:341513 Michael and Edwin become chat moderators 05:25 I am being promoted YEAH 05:25 (y) 05:25 Count it up 05:25 (Ignore the 2 opposes, They are drama causers) 05:26 ok 05:26 Excuse me guys, This is my old friend from another wiki... 05:30 Dude 05:30 Have you seen the ping phrases 05:40 Understand that some people doesn't want you to be mod 05:40 You must understand it and do something for it 06:15 I hate the kill screen in Alpha Betty Saga 06:15 You can actually lose the game before you even stat 06:15 *Level 2016 05 26